Fan:The Adventure Begins!
LOGODIGIMON.jpg|thumb|269px|right]]:LOGODIGIMON.jpg|thumb|269px|right]] This Fan Fiction by Conor Cross is just an ordianry Novilization of all the Digimon Series ( Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier and Savers.) and the movies from each series. XROS WARS WILL COME IN WHEN IT IS RELEASED! List of Episodes Main characters Villains *'Parrotmon': Defeated by a Greymon four years prior to the events of the series. *'Apocalymon' (Apokarimon) (53-54): The villain that originally put the Digital World in danger. The creator of the Dark Masters and the one who gave the DigiDestined's three original enemies (Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon) their powers. After his attacks are blocked by the combined efforts of Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, his body was destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He then tries to use his Total Annihilation attack, but it's contained in a force field created by the children's digivices. **'Devimon' (8-13): The first villain the DigiDestined faced. Destroyed by Angemon. **'Etemon' (15-20, 46-47): The second villain the DigiDestined faced. First destroyed by MetalGreymon, but later returned as MetalEtemon. Permanently destroyed by Zudomon and SaberLeomon. ***'Gazimon' (15-20): Etemon's henchmen that do their best to get rid of the Digidestined and their Digimon for him. Some fought the Digidestined Digimon, and the rest were sucked into the Dark Network. ***'Datamon' (19-20): A Digimon that wasn't a friend of Etemon. He was killed into the Dark Network after he took Etemon with him. **'Myotismon' (Vamdemon) (22-39): The third villain the DigiDestined faced. First destroyed by Angewomon and the other Digimon, but returned as VenomMyotismon (VenomVamdemon). Destroyed again by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (With the power of the digivices). Was not fully destroyed however, and Orchestrated the events of Adventure 02, ending in his return as the final Villain. ***'DemiDevimon' (PicoDevimon) (22-38): Myotismon's flunky. Not as competent as Gatomon, but has the added benefit of not being a Chosen Child's partner Digimon. Orchestrated a series of traps and lies to prevent the Chosen Children from reuniting, and to bog them down in selfishness and despair, quashing their best qualities, and thereby preventing their crests from ever glowing. Though loyal to Myotismon to the bitter end, his master consumed him to gain the energy needed to evolve into his final form. ***'Phantomon' (35-37): Myotismon's other flunky. Killed by Angemon when he attacked Myotismon with his Hand Of Fate attack. **'Dark Masters' (40-52): The creations of Apocalymon; subjugated DigiWorld while the DigiDestined fought Myotismon on Earth. ***'MetalSeadramon' (40-42 (and 43 in the English dub))In the English version the end of the battle against MetalSeadramon was moved to the beginning of episode 43. : First of the Dark Masters to attack the DigiDestined. Destroyed by WarGreymon. ***'Puppetmon' (Pinnochimon) (40-47): Second Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by MetalGarurumon. ***'Machinedramon' (Mugendramon) (40-49): Third Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by WarGreymon. ***'Piedmon' (Piemon) (40-52): The leader of the Dark Masters. Destroyed by MagnaAngemon. *'Diaboromon' (Diablomon): Materialized inside the Internet. First appeared as Kuramon but later Digivolved into Tsumemon and Keramon. Digivolved into Infermon while fighting Greymon and Kabuterimon and defeated them before they had a chance to Digivolve. Digivolved into Diaboromon while fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon; nearly defeated them but was destroyed when they DNA Digivolved (combined) into Omnimon for the first time. * MaloMyotismon (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): Myotismon's most powerful form. The main villain behind most of the events but only appears near the end of the series. Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. ** Yukio Oikawa (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. After Myotismon left him he died and restored the Digital World with his spirit. ***'Arukenimon' (Archnemon) (24-48) and Mummymon (29-48): Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. ****'Digimon Emperor' (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted back to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. *****'Kimeramon' (Chimairamon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control. Killed by Magnamon after being reenergised by Wormmon. ******'Devimon' (19-21): Disincorporated torso present in the dark whirlpool, was used by the Digimon Emperor to complete Kimeramon. The essence of Devimon leased Kimeramon from the Emperor's control, and the former was supposedly destroyed for good upon the latter's destruction. *** BlackWarGreymon (30-37, 46-47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later became good after battling WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. **'Millenniummon' (Millenniumon) (flashback in 43): Responsible for the dark spore that was implanted in Ken, which allowed Myotismon to manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor as well copy the spore to implant into several children to aid in his revival. Was the opponent who the younger Ken fought alongside Ryo shortly after the battle with Diaboramon in 2000. (For further details see Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers) ** Daemon Corps (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped him in the World of Darkness. ***'Daemon' (Demon) (43-45): Leader and master. ***'SkullSatamon' (43): Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. ***'LadyDevimon' (43-44): Killed by Silphymon. ***'MarineDevimon' (MarinDevimon) (43-44): Killed by Shakkoumon. * Dragomon (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline. * Wendigomon (Wendimon): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into [[Antylamon|Antylamon (Andiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and Rapidmon. * [[Armageddemon|Armageddemon (Armagemon)]]: New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was killed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. * Lucemon (37-50): Defeated by the Legendary Warriors years ago. Used the data of the Royal Knights to Digivolve into [[Lucemon (Frontier)#Lucemon Chaos Mode|Lucemon Chaos Mode (Lucemon Falldown Mode)]], soon defeated by Susanoomon, but Lucemon changed into [[Lucemon (Frontier)#Lucemon Shadowlord Mode|Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (Lucemon Satan Mode)]] and Lucemon Larva. Killed by Susanoomon while splitting into the Legendary Warriors for good. ** Royal Knights (37-47): Lucemon's own servants. *** Dynasmon: Defeated by EmperorGreymon, digitized by Lucemon. *** [[Royal Knights#Crusadermon|Crusadermon (LordKnightmon)]]: Defeated by MagnaGarurumon, digitized by Lucemon. * Duskmon / [[Koichi Kimura#Velgemon|Velgemon (Velgmon)]] (12-32): Defeated by the combined efforts of Aldamon & Beowulfmon. * Murmuxmon: Took on the disguises of D'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon. Killed by Agunimon. * Onismon (Ornithmon): Killed by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Secondary Characters *'Gennai' (13-54): An old man created from data who acts as a guide to the DigiDestined. *'Andromon' (5, 48-52, 54): An android-like Digimon that was freed in Episode 5 by Sora, Tai, and Joe, but attacked due to the presence of one of Devimon's Black Gears. Defeated and freed by Kabuterimon, he reappeared in Episodes 48 and 49 to hunt down and destroy Mugendramon, and stayed with them until the final battle with Piedmon, going so far as to hold him off while they attempted to escape all being turned into keychains and defeated. Once revived by MagnaAngemon, he participated in the final battle against Piedmon and the Vilemon swarm, and returned with their other allies to congratulate the Chosen Children on defeating Apocalymon. *'Centarumon' (Kentarumon) (10-14, 52-54): Guardian of an ancient temple on File Island, the place in DigiWorld the children were first transported to. Returned to help the kids build a raft, and met Gennai at the Wall of Fire. He congratulated them on defeating Apocalymon, and was on to point out the eclipse and informs the children that it was time to say good-bye. *'Leomon' (8-14, 46-47): Protector of File Island. Constantly enslaved, freed and reenslaved by the Black Gears, until right before the final battle with Devimon. He surprised the partner Digimon when he attacked them with Ogremon, as his reputation was that of a just Digimon and was well-known to be Ogremon's mortal enemy. Presumably, it was he who organized the party of Digimon who built the Chosen Children a raft to travel to Server Continent. Was given the ability to Warp Digivolve into SaberLeomon after intense exposure to Tai, Matt, Mimi and Izzy's Digivices. He is killed by MetalEtemon, taking an attack intended to kill Mimi. *'Ogremon' (8-13, 46-54): Leomon's rival. Was the only digimon willing to help Devimon not under the influence of the Black Gears. After Devimon was destroyed, Leomon scared him off. He reappears in episode 46, wounded badly after a fight with Woodmon and the earthquake caused by MetalEtemon. Mimi and Joe tend his wounds, and he is incredibly touched that they would help him after he tried to kill them. He allies himself with Mimi and Joe after Leomon's death, realizing he was more than just a rival, and agrees to help the Chosen Children fight the Dark Masters. He is present for the final battle with Piedmon, and appears after the final battle with Apocalymon to thank and congratulate the children, but leaves after they take a commemorative photograph in the Village of Beginnings. *'Whamon' 41-42 (42-43 in the English dub): The second to last Digimon with a Black Gear, encountered en route to Server Continent. Once the Gear is destroyed, he apologizes for destroying their raft and offers to ferry the Chosen Children to Server himself. Reappeared in episode 41 to save and protect the children from MetalSeadramon, but is killed in the ensuing battle. *'Piximon' (Piccolomon) 40 (40-41 in the English dub): Well-known in the Digital World as a trainer, Piximon takes on the Chosen Children, particularly Tai and Agumon. Returns in episode 40, sacrificing himself to the Dark Masters to ensure the escape and safety of the Chosen Children. *'Wizardmon' (Wizarmon) (30-37): Gatomon's old friend. She saved him from death, and told him she was looking for someone. Out of gratitude and affection, Wizardmon allied himself with Myotismon to keep an eye on Gatomon, and ultimately repaid her by solving the mystery of who she was waiting for and why. He briefly united her with Chosen Child partner, before they took on Myotismon together, in an effort to retrieve the Crest of Light. Ultimately, he died to protect Gatomon and Kari. * Bokomon * Neemon * Patamon * The Three Celestial Digimon: The three digimon chosen to rule the Digital World after the fall of Lucemon. ** Seraphimon: Defeated by Mercurymon, but was later reborn as Patamon. ** Ophanimon: Summoned the DigiDestined and guided them for most of their journey through their D-Tectors. She eventually had to sacrifice herself to a corrupt Cherubimon. ** Cherubimon: Corrupted by Lucemon, he was at first the primary villain of the series, although he was later purified after being defeated by EmperorGreymon. * Original Legendary Warriors: The Warriors who defeated Lucemon prior to the series. ** AncientGreymon: Warrior of Flame, consist of Agunimon (Human) and BurningGreymon (Beast). ** AncientGarurumon: Warrior of Light, consist of Lobomon (Human) and KendoGarurumon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientBeetlemon|AncientBeetlemon (AncientBeetmon)]]: Warrior of Thunder, consist of Beetlemon (Human) and MetalKabuterimon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientKazemon|AncientKazemon (AncientIrismon)]]: Warrior of Wind, consist of Kazemon (Human) and Zephyrmon (Beast). ** AncientMegatheriumon: Warrior of Ice, consist of Kumamon (Human) and Korikakumon (Beast). ** AncientSphinxmon: Warrior of Darkness, consist of Loewemon (Human) and JagerLoewemon (Beast). ** AncientVolcamon: Warrior of Earth, consist of Grumblemon (Human) and Gigasmon (Beast). ** AncientTroiamon: Warrior of Wood, consist of Arbormon (Human) and Petaldramon (Beast). ** AncientMermaimon: Warrior of Water, consist of Ranamon (Human) and Calmaramon (Beast). ** AncientWisemon: Warrior of Steel, consist of Mercurymon (Human) and Sakkakumon (Beast). * [[Sorcerymon|Sorcermon (Sorcerymon)]] (13, 44): Servant of Seraphimon. * Evil Legendary Warriors (5-29, 42, 50): Originally Cherubimon's minions. Their spirits would later on appear to help the DigiDestined against the Royal Knights and then again against Lucemon. ** Grumblemon (Grottomon) / Gigasmon (5-14, 42, 50): Gigasmon defeated by BurningGreymon, Grumblemon killed by MetalKabuterimon and digitized by Beetlemon. ** Arbormon / Petaldramon (12-20, 42, 50): Petaldramon defeated by Burning Greymon, Zephyrmon, Metalkabuterimon, Korikakumon, and Kendo Garurumon, beast spirit taken by Lobomon, and finally killed by Duskmon. ** Ranamon / Calmaramon (12-26, 42, 50): Killed by Zephyrmon, digitized by Kazemon. ** Mercurymon (Mercuremon) / [[Mercurymon (Frontier)|Sakkakumon (Sephirotmon)]] / ShadowSeraphimon (12-29, 42, 50): All forms killed and digitized by Aldamon. DATS * Commander-General Homer Yushima (Hiroshi Yushima): Homer Yushima is the chief officer of DATS, but for a time, he appeared simply as a street-wandering old man that appeared to aid Marcus and give him critical advice. His Digimon partner is Kamemon. * Commander Richard Sampson (Captain Rentarou Satsuma) : Sampson is Marcus and the others' commander, who oversees most of the activities of the Japanese branch of DATS. His Digimon partner is Kudamon, who is revealed to be one of the Royal Knights, Kentaurosmon (Sleipmon). * Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa: The two DATS computer operators. They are partners with the two PawnChessmon, and primarily aid the team from the control room. Alies * Doctor Spencer Damon (Suguru Daimon): Marcus and Kristy's father, who disappeared on the expedition to the Digital World 10 years before the start of the series. It was later revealed that Spencer had a Digimon partner in BanchoLeomon (BantyoLiomon), who would later be revealed to be holding the soul of Dr. Spencer Damon. He had to bring forth all of his power to stop the boundaries between the Real World and the Digital World from collapsing on themselves. Soon after much events passed. During Marcus’ encounter with King Drasil who was suppose to be his father, BanchoLeomon comes in play again with Craniamon replacing him in holding both worlds apart. * Sarah Damon (Sayuri Daimon): Sarah is Marcus and Kristy's mother, as well as Spencer's wife. A kind and caring woman, she often does whatever she can to support her children. * Kristy Damon (Chika Daimon): Kristy is Marcus' 10-year-old sister. Though she at first is only a spectator to many of the events involving Digimon, she becomes personally involved after becoming friends with a Digimon named Biyomon. By the end of the series, she has become partners with Biyomon, evolving him twice with her DNA (although without the use of a Digivice). * Gotsumon (12-23) (as the villain), (40-48) (on the good side): Servant of Merukimon, rode on Yanmamon. Hated humans more than Merukimon, and tried to get rid of Keenan on several occasions. Secretly made an alliance with SaberLeomon. Killed by RizeGreymon as Meteormon (Insekimon). He does return later on when the team needs to go the King Drasil, and because he has no memory of Marcus and the others, Gotsumon volunteers to help out. * BanchoLeomon (28, 29, 34, 35, 38, 39, 45, 46) A legendary Digimon who taught Marcus the history of his father, Spencer Damon. He used his digital energy to save both worlds, trapping him inside. Later, he returned to help Marcus Damon and Agumon fight King Drasil. He sacrificed himself to help ShineGreymon take down King Drasil. Antagonists * Merukimon (Mercurymon) (12-25): A powerful Digimon in the Digital World, who comes into conflict with humanity and DATS. Marcus and the others battled Merukimon, but were no match for him. When the DATS returned to Merukimon's lair, he discovered that Kurata was the real enemy. He plays an important role in Keenan's history as well as most of the events in the series. Killed by Gizumon AT/XT. * SaberLeomon (14, 19 (flashbacks), 20-22, 24 (flashbacks)): Attacked Sampson and Spencer's group ten years ago. Attacked the real world with an army of Pteramon and Boarmon. Killed by RizeGreymon, with some unwanted help from Gizumon AT. * Professor Akihiro Kurata (21-38) 46 (flashbacks)): Arguably the main villain of the series, even though he is not the final antagonist, Kurata is a human who participated in the expedition to the Digital World and developed a hatred of Digimon. His motives now seem to involve their extermination. When Belphemon was revived, Kurata turned himself into D.N.A. in order to make Belphemon change from Sleep Mode to Rage Mode. Kurata is separated from Belphemon, in rage, Kurata detinated an explosive to destroy the Digital World, but caused instead a rip between worlds that finally deleted him. His whereabouts after that are currently unknown. ** Bio-Hybrids (27-33): Three humans under the command of Kurata, with the ability to transform themselves into Digimon. If a human who becomes the Bio Digimon is defeated, he or she do not die, but instead reverts back to both the human that they were and the Digi-Egg of the digimon that they transformed. *** Nanami / BioQuetzalmon (BioCoatlmon) / BioRotosmon (BioLotusmon) (27-31): Only female of the group, and a genius strategist like Thomas. Defeated by MirageGaogamon. *** Ivan / BioStegomon / BioSupinomon (BioSpinomon) (27-32): Strongman of the group from Russia. Works with Kurata just to earn money for his family. Defeated by Rosemon. *** Kouki / BioThunderbirdmon / BioDarkdramon (27-33): The extremely vicious leader of the group, is easily provoked like Marcus, and his greatest desire is to defeat him. Defeated by ShineGreymon using the GeoGrey Sword. ** Gizumon (Gizmon) (22-35): Kurata's own creation. It has the ability to delete Digimon, destroying them forever. Gizumon can pseudo-evolve into Gizumon AT (Gizmon AT) and into Gizumon XT (Gizmon XT). After the sacrifice of Merukimon, Falcomon Digivolved to Crowmon to destroy the prototype Gizumon XT. The Gizumon XT are later on charged with the duty of sucking the energy of the Digimon they delete in order to revive Belphemon. A whole lot of Gizumon XT can merge with a missile which Kurata dubbed the Gizumon Javelin (Gizmon Javelin), which was used on ElDradimon. Then ShineGreymon Ruin Mode destroyed the last of the Gizumon XTs, never to be seen again. * Belphemon Rage Mode (36-38): One of the Seven Deadly Digimon. Kurata fused with Belphemon so he could change from his Sleep into his Rage Mode. He easily defeated Crowmon, RookChessmon, and BishopChessmon. Killed by the combined efforts of Marcus and ShineGreymon Burst Mode. ** Belphemon Sleep Mode (25-36): Kurata found Belphemon's Digiegg and planned to revive him with the data of deleted Digimon. * King Drasil (Yggdrasil) (39-48): The supposed "ruler" of the Digital World. When the barrier between the both worlds collapsed, it concluded that to preserve the Digital World existence, the Human World must be destroyed. It is revealed later that King Drasil took over Spencer's soulless body. And eventually even changes into the robotic King Drasil 7_D6 (Yggdrasil 7_D6) to destroy the Human World. After the Royal Knights defect to the humans side, King Drasil than reveals that it is King Drasil 2-9000WZ (Yggdrasil WIZ9000), the computer which was designed to control all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. King Drasil is ultimately defeated by Marcus and Agumon with supported help from every human and Digimon. Recongnizing his defeat and the real power of the combined efferts of humans and Digimon, King Drasil's last act was to bring Spencer Damon back to life before entering a state of hibernation saying he "would like to see how things turned out". ** The Royal Knights Brigade (Royal Knights) (39-48): King Drasil's loyal devotee's, who are ordered to destroy the Human World and anyone who gets in their way. Through most part of the series they are foe to the DATS team, but after forethought consideration, turn their alliance to support the DATS in helping save both worlds. It should be noted that after episode 46, the Royal Knights changed from Villains to Allies and that Alphamon and Examon are the only Royal Knights not to be included in the series. *** Craniamon (Craniummon) (39-48): King Drasil first speaks to Craniamon. He encounters Marcus and company twice in the digital world. After the last battle, he admits defeat when Marcus breaks his strongest shield claim to have granted absolute defense given by King Drasil. Soon after, he goes to the human world to replace BanchoLeomon who was preserving the existence of both human and Digital World by keeping them apart. *** Gallantmon (Dukemon) (40-48): First of the Knights to attack the human world, but is defeated by Kentaurosmon's desperate efforts. He later returned to help saving the both worlds together. *** Magnamon (40-48): He made minor cameo appearances through out the series. Later helps in the saving of both worlds. *** Dynasmon (40-48): Known as the "Passionate Warrior", said to be the strongest of the Royal Knights in terms of physical strength. Minor cameo appearances through out the series. Later helps in the saving of both worlds. *** LoadKnightmon (RhodoKnightmon) (40-42, 46) (flashbacks)): Known as the "Indifferent Warrior". Met his destruction at the hands of Thomas and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. *** UlforceVeedramon (AlforceV-dramon) (40-48): Said to be the fastest of the Royal Knights. He made minor cameo appearances through out the series. Later helps in the saving of both worlds. *** Leopardmon (Duftmon) (43): He is the leading strategist among the Royal Knights. Defeated by the combined efforts of both Rosemon Burst Mode and Ravemon Burst Mode. *** Omnimon (Omegamon) (40-48): Leader of the Royal Knights. Later helps in the saving of both worlds. Other Enemies * Cerberumon (1): First enemy Takuya encountered. Killed by Agunimon. * Pagumon / Raremon (2): A Pagumon group attack J.P. and Tommy. Then a Pagumon digivolved to Raremon to fight Lobomon, but Lobomon killed him with his sword. * Candmon / Wizardmon (3): A Candmon group attacked the children (with exception of Koji). Agunimon fought against them, but only Kumamon was able of damaging the gang. A Candmon digivolves into Wizardmon and is still defeated by Kumamon. * Mushroomon / Woodmon (4): A trio of Mushroomon bullied some Floramon and Kazemon beated them. They D.N.A. digivolved into Woodmon, whom was able to defeat her. Zoe is saved by Lobomon and Woodmon is destroyed * Snimon (5): The leader of the Goblimon that slaved away the poor Kokuwamon. When J.P. spirited evolved to Beetlemon, Snimon fought him, but Beetlemon killed him. * ShadowToyAgumon (7): Toy-like minions that wanted to go to the real world. Takuya and Koji encountered them, and can change into multiple forms, like a tank and 2 giant action figures. Agunimon and Lobomon jumped out of the way, just in time for the ToyAgumon to punch themselves out, reverting back to the good ToyAgumon. * Golemon (11, 14): Grumblemon's servant. The first one was destroyed by BurningGreymon, and the others were destroyed by Kumamon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, and the last one was demolished along with Grumblemon by MetalKabuterimon. * Volcamon (24): A Digimon that J.P. encountered in Sakkakumon's Earth Sphere. Killed by Beetlemon. * Asuramon (25): A Digimon encountered by Tommy in Sakkakumon's Fire Sphere. He pretended to be good, but turned out evil. Killed by Korikakumon. * Karatenmon (25): A Digimon that fought against Koji at Sakkakumon's Wind Sphere. Killed by KendoGarurumon. * Parrotmon (26): A Digimon that attacked Takuya at Sakkakumon's Thunder Sphere. Killed by Agunimon. * Cherrymon (26): The Digimon that was at Sakkakumon's Wood Sphere. Killed by Beetlemon. * IceLeomon (27): He fought against Takuya at Sakkakumon's Ice Sphere. Killed by Agunimon. * IceDevimon (36): A Digimon sent by Cherubimon. Killed by JagerLowemon. * SkullSatamon (43): Servants of Crusadermon. Killed by EmperorGreymon. * Knightmon (44): Servants of Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Killed by MagnaGarurumon and Meteormon. Category:Fan fiction